This invention relates to a shotgun shell and more specifically to an improved shotgun shell having reduced recoil and increase muzzle velocity.
In gas operated shotguns, the spent shell is ejected by a mechanism which is actuated by the recoil within the gun. A problem which is experienced in the gas operated shotguns is that the primer tends to be blown rearwardly from the shell during detonation which frequently causes jamming or other malfunctions of the gun.
Another disadvantage in conventional shotgun shells is that the recoil caused by the detonation becomes a factor for those shooters who shoot a large number of shells over a short period of time such as trap shooters or the like. Attempts have been made to reduce the recoil but those attempts apparently have met with little success since the shells presently available still exhibit considerable recoil.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shotgun shell.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a shotgun shell having means for preventing the primer from being blown therefrom during detonation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved shotgun shell having reduced recoil and increase muzzle velocity.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a shotgun shell which is economical of manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.